The Island of Mata Nui
by Voideddesert7
Summary: The toa, six heroes of legend, are coming to the island of Mata Nui. This story follows Tanu, a Ta-matoran Guard member who believes that the Toa are just fairy tales, until he meets them. Prepare for an adventure where it all began.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm taking a break from Echo 4-1-9, and writing this. When I was a wee lad, I loved Bionicles. They were, and still are, the best things ever made by Lego. So, when I was browsing Fanfiction, and saw a Bionicle section, I just had to write this. Also, I do not own Bionicle, just my OC's. Enjoy, and please remember to leave a review. **

"In the time, before time; the great spirit descended from the heavens, carrying we, the ones called the matoran, to this paradise." Tanu sighed, and tuned out Turaga Vakama. He and the other matoran had been listening to this story for nearly a thousand years now, and knew it by heart. It was the same every time; Mata nui created the Matoran, and gave them the three virtues. Mata nui's evil brother Makuta put him into a deep slumber, and sent his minions to terrorize the matoran. One day, six powerful heroes called the _Toa_ would come to save the matoran, defeat Makuta, and awaken the Great Spirit. But now, it just seemed like a fairy tale. _We have to stop waiting for help, and fight for ourselves._ He thought to himself. He heard the rumors, that the village of Po-koro was nearly destroyed when a pack of Nui-Jaga attacked. _Where were the Toa then? The combined guards of Ta-koro and Po-koro fended them off, not some mystical heroes._ "However," Tanu perked up, not recognizing that part, "We turaga have been watching the skies. We believe that soon, the heroes of legend will arrive." Tanu rolled his eyes, as this was the same thing that Vakama said seven years ago. When the wizened Turaga dismissed everybody, the matoran began to head back to their respective Koro's.

"Hey! Tanu! Wait up!"

Tanu turned around, and saw a pretty Ga-matoran with a powerless Ruru running towards him. "Oh, hey Noku! What's up?"

"Not much, just the standard rahi attacks. Nothing to bad though. What about Ta-koro? Any major attacks there?"

"Nothing too major. Last attack was a swarm of Nui-Kopen, but Jala helped us beat them."

"Mata Nui! A whole swarm? Oh, hey I have to go, Nokama doesn't want any of us hanging around until the rahi threat ends." Tanu watched as Noku ran off with the other Ga-matoran.

"Okay, koli-head."

Tanu was a Ta-matoran, so he lived in the Mangai volcano with the rest of the ta-matoran. He was red, like the majority of ta-matoran. His mask, a powerless miru, was black, as were his feet. He was carrying his favorite Bamboo disk, as he always did, in his bag. As he headed off into the charred forest, he thought he saw six new stars appear in the evening sky. He thought nothing of it, and went back to his home. But in fact, they were there, and they were much more important than anyone could have realized.

**(Ta-Koro Guard house)**

Tanu wondered why Jala had called an emergency Guard meeting. "Okay matoran, we've just got some very bad news." Jala paced back and fourth down the line of the Guardsmen. "Ga-koro… It has been taken by rahi. A little while after we got back to Ta-koro, one of our sentries saw their warning fires light up." Tanu's heart sank when he heard that.

"We have to help them!" Tanu cried out.

"Are you crosswired? What did those Brakas ever do to help us?" spat one Ta-matoran

"Enough! Do you remember the three virtues? It's our duty to help those in need. That's why we're the guard. Tanu, I want you to lead this one. Take three, no wait, four guard members with you. Head to the Ta-wahi beach, there will be a transport there waiting for you."

"Yes sir, Jala. Thank you! I won't fail you, I promise!"

"I know you won't. Now, onto the issue of our Onu-Koro highway connection. Nuri said he saw a Muaka in there…" Tanu was excited; not only would he get to save Ga-koro from the rahi, but he was **leading **the journey himself. Tanu selected his fellow guard members Doru, Niro, Kuli, and Fudu to come with him. The group grabbed their Firestaffs and bamboo disks, and called for the bridge to be lifted.

"Wait!" cried out a fellow guard member, Kapura, as the bridge reached its maximum height, "Jala also wants… you to keep an eye out… for Takua; nobody's seen him for weeks."

"Okay! Good luck with the Muaka." Tanu and his Guardsmen turned around, and started their journey to Ga-koro. Tanu hoped that Noku was okay.

**(Ga-koro)**

"Noku! Run!" cried out Nokama as a powerful arm nearly hit the matoran.

"Aieee!" Noku had never been more scared in her life. One minute, her, Hali, and Maku were fishing, the next, a pair of Tarakava attacked Ga-koro. Hopefully help would come. Vhisola managed to light the warning fire, so help could be coming. _I hope that Tanu comes. He could beat these monsters._ Noku turned around, and saw yet another Tarakava attacking.

"Quickly, we must get to the boats! We must leave the village." cried out Nokama. As Noku, Nokama, and the rest of the Ga-matoran ran to the boats, they saw another boat heading towards Ga-koro.

"It's the Ta-matoran!" cried out Hali. Noku was overjoyed, and hoped that Tanu was on the boat. The boat crashed into one of the Tarakava, causing its infected kanohi to fly off. Five matoran got out of the wreckage, including Tanu. The matoran issued a battle cry, and proceeded to attack the other two Tarakava. A fierce battle ensued, and in the end, only one Tarakava remained. Tanu and Niro looked at each other, and nodded. Tanu ran towards Niro, who flipped Tanu up into the air. Tanu landed on top of the rampaging Tarakava, and used his firestaff to knock its mask off.

"Looks like we're done here."

"Tanu! Look out!" yelled Niro, as another sea monster rose from the water.

"Mata nui protect us. Tarakava nui!"

**That's it for chapter one! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And just in case you didn't know what a Tarakava Nui was, it was like a giant version of a Tarakava. Until next time, please continue reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I haven't posted this one in a while. Anyways, here's chapter two. This will probably be the last one. L Sorry guys. Bionicle is owned by The Lego Company, but I wish I did own Bionicle. Anyways, read on, and please remember to review.**

"Mata Nui protect us!" Tanu dodged as the two powerful arms destroyed the ground he was standing on. "Niro! Doru! Grab some Flax rope, try to tie it down!" The two matoran nodded, and ran towards Hali's hut. "Fudu, I need you to launch me."

"Are you cross-wired!? You're going to jump onto the beast!?"

Tanu grinned, "Does a Muaka stalk its prey? Let's do this!" Tanu ran towards his fellow Ta-matoran, who launched him into the air. Doru and Niro tied the beast down with the rope they borrowed, as Tanu landed on its head. The beast reared its back, and threw the unlucky matoran from its back.

"Doru, Niro! Combat plan three!" The two matoran ran towards their fallen brother, and grabbed hands with him, creating a blinding white flash of light. When the light faded, One stood where Three once existed.

With a booming voice, the new matoran Kaita said "I am Tarino, guardian of fire." The red kaita turned towards the supersized Tarakava. "You will regret facing us." Unlike standard matoran, whose elemental powers were latent and weak, the Kaita had power to rival the fabled Toa of the Turaga's tales.

The two exchanged blows, equally matched. Finally, the combined matoran pulled out his giant firestaff, and used it to knock the corroded Pakari shaped mask off of the rampaging rahi. The moment he did, the beast fell silent. Shortly after, the giant matoran turned to the Ga-matoran, saluted, and dissolved into another explosion of light.

"Untie it." Tanu told the other Ta-matoran. "It's free from the Makuta's influence." The matoran cut the ropes that held the rahi, and it fled into the ocean. The Ga-matoran, seeing that their home had been liberated, came back. Tanu turned to get to his boat. "No!" The boat was in pieces.

Turaga Nokama walked up next to Tanu. "It's too dangerous to take the land route. You five will have to stay with us for tonight." Nokama led the five to a large hut near the edge of the village. As Tanu stepped inside, he was tackled from the rear.

"Oww! Oh, hey Noku."

"Hey Koli-head, wait up." Tanu turned, "The Ga-matoran have a gift for Ta-koro." She gestured behind herself, and two Ga-matoran donning blue Kakamas carried a strange device between the two of them. "This is a pump." Noku said. "We use these sometimes for repairs, but it should work with your lava flows as well. You should take it back to your village." Tanu blushed;

"Uhh, thanks, Noku." His mask turned an even deeper shade of red as he heard some Ga-matoran giggling behind him.

(The next day)

Tanu woke up, and awakened the rest of his guard shortly after. It was still dawn outside, yet everybody was already gathered at the villages sacred shrine. There was a brilliant blue light, piercing the red sky.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled!" Cried out Turaga Nokama, "The hour of the Toa is upon us!" Tanu looked up, and saw six meteors hurtling towards the island.

"Mata Nui! The turaga were right!" Exclaimed one of his guardsmen. The meteors split off into six directions, as if they were headed towards the different Wahi. Tanu was speechless; he had never believed in the stories of the turaga, yet he was seeing it for himself.

The elderly turaga turned to Tanu and his guardsmen, "You must return to your homes. Maku can sail you as far as ta-wahi. May Mata-Nui shine upon your journey." Shortly after, the matoran had boarded the green boat, and disembarked at the beach. In only a half-hour, the motley crew had made it back to their home.

(Back on Ta-wahi beach)

There was a huge explosion, with water splashing all the way to the far reaches of the beach. The source of the explosion was a large, cylindrical canister. The rounded cap blew off, and threw out a large group of robotic body parts. As the curious Mata-Nui fishing birds circled around the strange objects, the parts began to pull back together. When the reconstruction was complete, there stood a tall, grey figure.

The Toa had arrived.

**I had a huge idea for this series, but it translated horribly into words. Well, if I do get enough reads and reviews, I may do some one-shots of Tanu and Noku in the future, considering how horribly I showed their relationship. Anyways, Keep on reading guys!**


End file.
